Difference Between Us
by Satosen
Summary: A 'Candy' comes to Sweet Amoris High as a new girl and drags her brother with her. Things don't go his way and stuff goes down badly so that everyone looks at him in a whole new light. Warning BxB in later chapters but if u have a problem with it that means u got a problem with Alexy from "My Candy Love: Online Game" and can go screw urself
1. Day One D

Difference Between Us  
Who Is He?  
Chapter 1: Day One ;D  
Hey guys this is somethin' I'm playin' with in my head and can't help but type it out since it's what I have inspiration for, for now. Hope u guys like it~  
WARNING LABEL  
Violence/ Language/ 'Crude' Gestures/ BxB stuff. If u don't like then don't read  
I don't own My Candy Love in any fashion.  
P.S. Tips on how to get Nathan since I used that as referencing for the trueness of the characters. and Tips on were to find things as well.  
;3 Chapter Start C:  
Candy walked up to the front of Sweet Amoris high and paused. A young man with black hair covering most of his face from view stopped right behind her his hands in his pockets as he waited.  
"Can you believe we're finally here?" Her voice is a near whisper as she says it and the guy sighs adjusting his bag from one shoulder to the other.  
"Yes, for the umpteenth time." He moves past her and walks on towards the doors as she pouts flipping her short brown hair.  
"Well Sooooory for being excited to be here" She huffs lightly as she follows him in. A short woman with white hair in a bun and small glasses walks up in her pink dress.  
"Oh! You must be Candy, and Eian!~ I've been waiting to see you~" Her voice is sweet and both Eian and Candy cringe lightly on the inside.  
"Y-yes Ma'am. Nice to meet your acquaintance." Candy responds meekly and the principle chuckles lightly.  
"What manners you have young lady~ I hope you both will feel quickly at home here at your new school~ I would suggest you both go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He'll help you make sure your registration is complete~ He should be in the student council room."  
"Thank you ma'am." Candy says nicely as the principle leads them to the student council room and then leaves them there. Once inside they look around at the decent sized room with the tables set so they are in a oval with red seats on the outside. There is a young man with golden blonde hair and yellow eyes in the room with a clip board in his hand. "Hello, we're looking for the student body president." Sh says politely to him and he smiles at her.  
"Hello, I'm Nathaniel. Do you need something?" His voice is kind and Candy smiles back at him.  
"The principal asked us to come and see you about our enrollment forms."  
"Oh, you're the new students. Sure, I'll take a look." He gives Eian a slight glance before turning and shuffling through some of his papers before coming over to them a slight frown on his face. "Well... It looks like there are some things missing here. Let's see... Candy you need a photo for your ID and $25 for the enrollment fee... And the most important thing, you seem to have forgotten to hand in one of these forms, the one with your parents' signature. You need to take that in too." Candy pales and looks at him worriedly.  
"I checked everything myself, are you sure?" Her voice slightly cracks when she says it as she stares at him in concern. He smiles lightly at her to calm her a bit.  
"Just in case I'll make sure your form didn't get put into another file. Go and take care of photo and money for the enrollment fee. In any case it is nice to see a new student who is serious~" He smiles more at her and seems to have forgotten about Eian who sighs and waits as she thanks him before following her out of the room and back into the hallway.  
"Somebody is being giddy for the goody two shoes." He mumbles jokingly and Candy blushes.  
"I-I am not!" She says defensively and Eian chuckles quietly a few students glance at Candy with weird looks since no one heard Eian talk. Candy blushes in embarrassment and gives a sharp glare at Eian before straightening her back and putting on an adorable smile for the world making Eian sigh again as he followed her. Eian hears the squeaking of a familiar pair of tennis-shoes one a particularly clumsy nerdy looking brunet. The short boy with large glasses that shield his eyes from being seen jumps up in front of Candy his green baggy sweater slipping all over the place on his thin frame.  
"Hey Candy, How's it going?" He smiles brightly up at her and she jumps staring down at him in almost horror.  
"You?! What are you doing here?!" He seems a bit hurt by what she said but keeps his head up as he keeps smiling at her.  
"I heard you moved so I asked to be transferred to the same school. Isn't that great!" He laughs a bit and fidgets lightly.  
"Uh... Yeah, but I have some things to do still..." She's trying to edge away inconspicuously.  
"Oh, okay. If you need any help just ask." He seems a bit down and she nods brushing off his suggestion as she walks on to the school court yard. Eian smiles meekly at Ken and bumps fists with him lightly.  
"She's still a bitch, but at least I'm here to be glad to see ya'" Eian's voice stays light and kind making Ken laugh and nod.  
"Yah, I'm so glad to see you to Eian! Oh, and my offer stands for you to! If you need anything just ask and I'll do my best to help you!" Ken seems to be in a much better mood now as he smiles up at Eian.  
"Thanks man~ But I'm havin' to much fun watchin' Candy run about to get all of her stuff done~ Besides, I wouldn't want to be a bother to you~"  
"Eian hurry up will you?!" Candy shouts making Ken flinch and Eian sigh lightly.  
"It's no problem to me~" Ken looks over at Candy who is impatiently waiting and laughs lightly. "Looks like I'll have to wait till I see you next before we get to catch up~ Have a nice day Eian~" He walks off and Eian waves lightly before walking over to Candy.  
"Can't believe you actually 'like' socializing with him." Candy huffs lightly and walks through the doors to look around. There are two benches placed in front of a tree and some grass and hedges that line the tall walls that surround the court yard. To their right a stone path lays that leads straight forward and out of the school's grounds. To their left is just some plain concrete all the way up the the dulls walls. "Wow, can you say dull of what? I mean cream walks and floors inside, and practically nothin' outside. I mean, DAMN" She adds so omf when she says 'damn' and Eian chuckles, nodding lightly. They walk to the near by dollar store so that Candy can get her ID photo taken. It takes about ten minutes and then they walk back to the school.  
Candy leads them into the student Council room and Nathaniel looks up at them trying to hold back a small smirk and only Eian seems to notice.  
"Oh Candy, I'm forgot to tell you. I'm sorry but your registration couldn't be completed." He's trying not to laugh as Candy's eyes widen and she stares at him concernedly.  
"What? Why? What did I do wrong?" She worriedly asks. Both Nathaniel and Eian burst out laughing but only Candy hears Eian's laughter being closest to him.  
"Haha! You should see your face! So, pretty good joke, huh?" He smiles brightly as Candy pouts cutely.  
"Ah, that's not funny, you had me worried." She whines a bit and Nathaniel scratches the back of his head meekly.  
"Oh, sorry. I'll try harder nest time." He smiles at her as she turns and poutily leaves having forgotten why she went in in the first place. There is a group of girls in the hallway now, a long haired blonde leading the trio as she looks Candy up and down flipping her hair to look for high and mighty.  
"Hey, so you're the new girl!" She says with one of those girly voices that make you want to shoot yourself in she head to make it stop. Candy and Eian cringe but Candy stands up straighter and puts on a smiles.  
"Yeah, hel..." The blonde interrupts Candy.  
"Wow between you and that nerdy new guy we can't exactly say we got luck this term, can we girls? Ha ha ha!" The push Candy out of the way and walk off. Candy glares after them while rubbing her shoulder.  
"I can understand them being rude to Ken but I didn't do a fuckin' thing to them." She grumbles and Eian shrugs.  
"She's probably the Shiva of this school and wants to make sure you know that." Eian mumbles making Candy spin and glare at him.  
"She has not freakin' right!" She spits before spinning around again and stomping to the student council room to finish up with her paper work. Nathan smiles at her sweetly when she walks in and she seems to calm down a bit.  
"Ah Candy, how's your file, is it coming along? I haven't had a chance to see if your enrollment form was around here, can you come back just in case?" He smiles at her and she sighs seeming to be less than happy to hear about her form.  
"It's obvious that you don't have a lot of fun." She huffs.  
"Yeah, I'm not really known for being fun, I should try harder." His tone has gone a bit sadder but Candy doesn't notice as usual.  
"Come on, I'm sure you could be fun if you wanted to be." She insists.  
"You're right, I'll make an effort next time." He smiles at her and she smiles back proud of her work and seemingly happier as she walks out into the hallway again. "Let's look at the court yard again! It seemed like a nice and quiet place to be before we go back to Nathaniel!" She walks back out to the court yard with Eian behind her. A tall guy wearing black and red with longish bright red hair is standing out there now. "... Hi?" She asks uncertainly.  
"Hi." He says emotionlessly and glances at Candy before looking at Eian who looks straight back at him even though only the outline of his eyes are visible through the veil of his hair. Candy twitches a bit at his lack of noticing her.  
"I just got here. I'm having a look around." She dumbly states having nothing else to say.  
"Okay, alright. Go have a look around." He states blandly and pisses her off. Candy huffs and spins of her heels trying to drag of Eian who only takes a step with her before catching his balance and digging his heels into the ground as best as he can. The red head smirks a bit and Eian smirks back before Candy manages to get the upper hand of him and drags him inside.  
"Damn jerk." She mumbles as she releases her grip on Eian's arm and continues walking before coming up to Ken. "So tell me..."  
"Yes Candy?" He asks excitedly.  
"You wouldn't have any money for my enrollment fees would you?" She shamelessly asks making Eian's smile drop completely.  
"Aw, poor thing, you don't have enough? I have some money left, here." He has over a couple of bucks and Candy smiles walking off. Eian shakes his head sadly and steps up to Ken sliding, a little more that what he gave Candy, of his own pocket cash into Ken's hand before swiftly following after Candy. They walk about a bit and run into Ken again who doesn't mention Eian's money. "Wow, you've looked around the whole school already, It's super big!" He exclaims.  
"Well , go get lost somewhere then." Candy states irritably making Ken wince sadly.  
"Uh... Okay, I'll try." He says sadly and Candy walks off again. Eian frowns deeply and steps up hugging Ken comfortingly.  
"I thought I told you not to try so hard with her... You'll only get hurt time and time again man..." Eian says softly to Ken who cries into his shirt.  
"I-I know b-but I c-can't help i-it" Ken sniffles pitifully and Eian sighs hugging him closer.  
"Eian get your skinny white arse movin' and stop letting that creep dirty your shirt!" Candy shouts making Ken shake and cry more.  
"Just don't pay any more attention to her and go get yourself some of those cookies you like so much~" Eian pats Ken's head lightly as Ken nods before Eian walks off to Candy and glares at her a bit. "I see no reason to be so cruel to him." He mumbles softly and Candy rolls her eyes at him.  
"His very existence is the only excuse I need." She shrugs before walking into their class room and seeing a cute orange head with blue eyes.  
"Hello, So you're the new students, is that right? My name is Iris we'll be in the same class together." He voice is nice and happy and Candy smiles at her waving 'hi'.  
"Hi, I'm Candy~" She doesn't even bother introducing Eian who becomes practically invisible in Iris's eyes with just that lack of introduction.  
"Nice to meet you Candy, I hope you'll like it here, I'll see you later~" She smiles and waves as she starts to leave.  
"Thanks, see you later~" Candy and Eian walk into the hallway after Iris and are stopped by Ken who smiles at them.  
"I have some cookies, want some?" He asks happily.  
"Uh... No thanks." Candy turns him down and walks away but Eian snags one and gives Ken a kind smile as he follows Candy away. They finally walk back into the student council room and Candy looks at Nathaniel pointedly. "Hey, you never told me if you found my enrollment form or not."  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry, it was really mixed in with other people's papers, I put it aside for you. Here you go." He nods handing her the paper. She takes them and then walks out of the room after thanking Nathan kindly. Once out of the room they are stopped by the principal.  
"Ah, young lady, have you completed your registration?" She asks sweetly and Candy nods.  
"Yes, here's our enrollment forms." Candy shows them to her and she sweetly smiles at her.  
"Let's see, I don't want to loose any sheets of paper. Can you find a paper clip for me to keep them all together and then get back to me on this?~" Candy twitches but nods and walks away with Eian tailing her as usual.  
"This school takes so damn long with all of their god damn stuff."She grumbles to herself and Eian nods lightly. They walk into their class room and find one on the desk grabbing it before heading back out into the hallway to find the principal again.  
"Is that your enrollment forms, are they completed?" The principal asks.  
"Yes ma'am." Candy replies.  
"Thank you~ I'll take it." She glances through them. "Yes, everything seems to be in order this time, you are officially enrolled at Sweet Amoris High School. School's finished for the day so you two may go home~ See you soon~"  
"Good bye ma'am" Candy says sweetly. They get almost to the doors when they hear Nathaniel's voice.  
"Candy wait! I didn't have time to show you around the school, but I can at least show you the library if you want." He smiles at her and sha smiles back.  
"Yeah, why not~ See you at home Eian~" She walks off his Nathaniel and Eian rolls his eyes stepping out of the school and towards his long trek home alone.  
"Why does she always have to do that?" He mutters to himself and keeps walking.  
;3 Chapter End C:  
I hope you guy liked this chapter~ Took me freakin' forever to get all of the texts for the main conversations that actually went on in the first episode of the game! Hope all of u guys go on to read the next chapter when I type it out and post it~ please fav. and comment~


	2. Getting Into Clubs

Difference Between Us  
Who Is He?  
Chapter 2: Getting Into Clubs  
Hey guys this is the second chapter~ The first chapter only took a few hours so I'm hopping that this one will too but it might take longer seeing as I need sleep at night and I have testing in the morning only to get home around 4:00 p.m. ish completely exhosted. So we'll see how this goes~  
;3 Chapter Start C:  
Candy got hope late last night and Eian has since then not spoken to her seeing as the only things she would talk about would be about her 'date' with Nathaniel. They silently walked into the school and Candy was stopped by the blonde from before. Eian stops behind her and silently listens to their conversation.  
"Hey, look who's here~" The girl says. "You're Ken's girlfriend, aren't you?"  
"What? No, not at all..." Candy says confusedly.  
"Come on now, don't get upset, it's an improvement, don't you think Li and Charlotte? Hahaha~" They start laughing in unison.  
"No, I don't think..." Candy responds offendedly.  
"Anyway, now that you're enrolled, don't start going after Nathaniel!" She glares at Candy evilly before walking off with her friends. Candy scowls pissedly.  
"The fuck is her problem with me? And what was she talkin' about goin' after Nathaniel?" Looks to Eian who looks away from her silently. Ken happily walks up and smiles at them.  
"Hi, Candy!~" She glares at him in a deadly fashion.  
"You! Stop telling people that nonsense! Especially those three!" She practically screams at him.  
"Wh... what? What are you talking about? I just told the truth." He whimpers a bit.  
"What truth?! You told them we're going out together!" Candy looks like she's just about to kill him.  
"W... well not really, I told them that you were the love of my life. Then they took my pocket money too. Wh... why do you ask me that? You want to go out with me?" The last part almost sounds hopeful and Eian winces at the tone knowing that she'd turn him down flat.  
"Are you crazy?! Never! And if you say once more that we're going out together, to anyone..." Her voice is harsh and tears start streaking down Ken's cheeks.  
"... I'll... I'll wait for you, in case you change your mind..." His voice crack and Eian tenses up pushing past Candy and hugs Ken to his chest tightly letting Ken sob into his chest.  
"Candy, I think you've said enough." He growls and Candy steps back her eyes wide.  
"Eian, I-I..." Her voice cracks a bit and Eian glares at her.  
"Don't you have a student body president to get to." His tone lowers and Candy's eyes tear up before she runs off to the student council room. She wipes her eyes and steps in calming down a bit more as soon as she sees Nathaniel and he smiles at her.  
"Hi, so what's new? Is everything working out for you?" He asks sweetly and she relaxes a bit more.  
"Yeah, everything's fine, except for the fact that I just ran into those three pests who still have a grudge against me, and aren't afraid to let me know." She pouts.  
"Pests, who are you talking about?" He tilts his head a bit in questioning.  
"The're always together, and Amber, the blonde girl mentioned you. In any case they are real idiots the three of them." Candy huffs angrily and Nathaniel bites his lit a bit.  
"Amber's my sister you know... I know she can be difficult at times, especially when she's with her friends, but still..." Nathaniel trails off. Candy blinks and stares before turning and walking back into the hallway.  
"Well I guess that clears up why she told me not to go after him..." Candy muttered to herself and looks around. Ken is still crying into Eian's shirt pitifully.  
"I hope they won't be back to bother me again." Ken hiccups making Candy scowl and walk away. She sees the red head again and walks up to him.  
"Hi." She tries making conversation badly.  
"Candy, what are you doing here?" He asks boredly.  
"I'm trying to avoid three stupid girls." She says exhostedly.  
"There are a lot of stupid girls around here." He states.  
"Well they're always together. Two brunets and a blonde, Amber I think. I just got here and already they're hassling me." She complains and he smirks.  
"Ah ha, you're talking about Nathaniel's sister and her friends? If there were an award for being stuck up pains, they would win it." He laughs almost relaxedly.  
"I'll find a way to get them back some day." Candy grumbles lightly.  
"I'd be interested to see that." He states before Candy walks away. After a few seconds of walking she's stopped by the school principal.  
"Miss Candy, just a minute please. I would like you to take part in some of the school activities. A club would be a great place to start. The basketball club and the gardening club both could use some help at the moment. I'll let you decide, where would you like to lend a hand? I've already spoken to your brother and he said he would prefer looking at bother before deciding~ He even said that he'd help with both but not join till he'd seen them first~ What a sweet boy~" She beams at Candy who twitches a bit at the sound of her brother being praised.  
"I think I would prefer helping out the basketball club." Candy says hesitantly.  
"Perfect, in that case, go over there and see what you can do~" She says cheerfully.  
"But I don't know where it is, and..." The principal happily cuts her off.  
"Well then, ask one of your fellow students, I'm sure you will find some one to show you.~" She walks off and Candy sighs deciding to walk into the court yard in hopes of finding it. She sees Amber and her group there her muscles tensing up getting ready to be pushed around by them only to be completely ignored. After that she decides it's better to just go see if Nathaniel knows were it is.  
"Candy?"  
"Ah, Nathaniel," She smiles cheerfully at him and he smiles back.  
"Do you need something?" He asks kindly.  
"Do you know anyone in the basketball club?" She smiles at him sweetly. Nathaniel bites his lip lightly.  
"Well, I have to admit that I don't spend that much time at the clubs, I don't know much about them, sorry..." He smiles at her lightly and she pouts a bit childishly.  
"Are you sure you can't think of anyone?" She pleads lightly.  
"Hmm... Well I think Castiel belongs to the basketball club. But knowing him, I doubt he participates very much." He shrugs lightly and Candy smiles nodding before walking out of the student council room. Once into the hallway she finds Iris who smiles at her.  
"Hey Candy, what are you up to?" Iris asks sweetly.  
"Iris, just the person I wanted to see, can you show me were the basketball club is?" Candy almost pleads.  
"Oh, go to the school yard, If you see Nathaniel, ask him to show you, it's just next to it. I'm sorry but I have to go to the music club." Iris smiles kindly.  
"There's a music club? I would have preferred that..." Candy pouts.  
"I'm sorry, I think it's full. We'll see each other later, ok?" Iris walks off waving and Candy waves back before walking into the court yard. Ken is standing there alone and Candy walks up to him.  
"Ken, are you supposed to help out in a club too?" She asks.  
"Yes! The principal ask me to~ I'm sure you chose the gardening club, just like me, right?" He asks perkily.  
"Um, well I guess you guessed wrong." She states in a deadpan. Ken's shoulders sag and he pouts.  
"Aw... If I had only known. Do you think I could change?" He looks at Candy hopefully.  
"No! Gardening suits you!" She stares down at him frantic to not be stuck with him.  
"Well, you know me, I love plants. But it's a shame. I would have loved to be in the same club as you." He seems to have perked up a bit again. and Candy walks away with a sigh. She spots Castiel walking into the court yard and walks up to him.  
"Castiel, I have to go to Basketball club, do you know were it is?" She asks desperately.  
"Maybe." He simply responds.  
"Or maybe not?" She asks making him smirk.  
"Ah, yeah I know. So what? What do I get out of showing you were it is?" His tone is a bit lighter than before.  
"The pleasure of my company?" She says.  
"Ah, is that all?" He asks jokingly. "And why are you looking for that club exactly?" He asks curiously.  
"I'm not sure but I'm supposed to help out a club." She shrugs.  
"Ah, I see. the principal's famous trick to get new students to settle in." He chuckles.  
"Ok, so can you show me were it is or not?" She asks.  
"Listen, come back later, I've got some things to do right now, but I'll show you afterwards." He walks away and Candy sighs walking back into the school catching a glimpse of Eian walking into their classroom. Her chest hurts a bit from him not being there behind her but she shakes her head and walks back outside to Castiel. "I almost didn't wait." He jokes with her. "Follow me, you'll see it's just right next to the gymnasium. You could have found it on your own if you'd tried~" He chuckles and Candy rolls her eyes a smile playing at her lips as she follows him.  
"There you go. Across the school yard, on the left, that's the gardening club. You know what you're supposed to do at least?" Castiel asks her and she bites her lip.  
"Um... No." She replies meekly.  
"Man, they're not much help at the school office, are they? They ask you to come and help out and they don't even tell you what to do..." He sighs.  
"Hmm..." Candy responds as she looks around.  
"Oh I know," He suddenly says making her look back at her. "the guys are always complaining that half of the basketballs are missing. You could look for them, it shouldn't be to hard. There are five missing I think." Castiel smirks at her as she nods.  
"Ok, I'll do that then." She states before walking back out to the courtyard and looking around. She finds one in the bushes next to the farthest wall in the corner, one behind one of the benches, and one stuck up in the branches of the tree. She had to climb for the last one and scrapped her hand in the process. Candy then walks into the school and looks around in there finding Nathaniel standing there. "Nathaniel, have you seen any basketballs around here?" She asks hopefully.  
"No, why? You have to find the clubs basketballs, right?" He confusedly asks.  
"Yes, I'm looking for them... It's something to do at least." Candy sighs and Nathaniel smiles nodding.  
"Yes, plus it shouldn't take to long, good luck~" He walks away and Candy spots one of the basketballs sitting at the edge of some lockers to her right before she walks into her classroom and looks around. She finds the last one under neither some desks and then goes back into the hallway sighing at finding no trace of Eian in the room. Candy walks back into the court yard and Ken runs up to her.  
"I know were the basketball club is!" He happily shouts and Candy sighs tiredly.  
"That's alright, I know were it is." She states.  
"Rats, I'm to late then, sorry..." Ken pouts and Candy walks back to Castiel in the Gym.  
"So did you find those basketballs?" He asks boredly.  
"Yeah, I found five." Candy says.  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go put them away and then you're done."  
"Oh, okay I'm off." Goes to put them away wiping her brow and smiling when she puts the last one down. "Well, that's done finally!" She exclaims before walking into the court yard. Amber and her girls are there.  
"Get out of the way, we're coming through." Amber states obnoxiously and Candy glares at them.  
"You get out of the way "princess", I'm not moving." Candy growls angrily.  
"What? I must be dreaming, who do you think you are? Go back to playing stooge for the school clubs!" Amber pushes me hard so that I almost fall leaving me to glare after her pissedly before walking into the school and running into Nathaniel.  
"Ah I'm glad you're here, I was headed for the school yard. Can you do me a favor?" He asks kindly.  
"Yes, of course." Candy smiles up at him happily.  
"Thank you very much, I have an absentee note that Castiel needs to sign, and frankly the less of him I see ,the you get him to sign it and bring it back to me please?" He's smiling charmingly so how can she say no.  
"Castiel?... He's not easy to get along with, but I'll try my best..." Candy responds uncertainly and Nathaniel chuckles lightly.  
"You don't know how right you are. It's nice of you to do this more me, thanks." He's about to walk away when Candy stops him.  
"But wait a minute, why does he have to sign the absentee note? Aren't his parents supposed to do that?" She asks curiously.  
"Yes, normally, but Castiel is legally independent. Because his parents travel a lot for their work , he has to take care of himself, even for administration stuff." He says with a regular tone.  
"Oh, I see. I didn't know." She bites her lip lightly before walking out into the court yard and finding Ken. "Ken, what are you doing right now?"  
"Nothing much, do you need help?" He smiles brightly.  
"No, not from you anyways." Candy's voice is a deadpan and Ken swallows pretending to shrug off the insult pitifully.  
"If you need me, let me know." He tries again.  
"Yeah, yeah." She brushes him off and walks over to Castiel. "So you cut class again? I have a note for you to sign." She chuckles.  
"Ah ha, I've got nothing to say about that. And you can take that back to Nat, I don't plan on signing it." He laughs a bit and walks off. Candy sighs and walks back to Nathaniel in the school.  
"Have you seen him? Is it ok for the note?" Nathaniel asks hopefully.  
"Yes and no, he doesn't want to sign your note." She sighs and Nathaniel looks at her with an 'I pitty you' look.  
"He's as stubborn as a mule, you have to insist a bit more and he'll sign."  
"Yeeeeeah... But that guy gets on my nerves." Candy pouts.  
"Trust me, I understand... If you could only try again?" She sighs and gives in walking over to Castiel who just walked in.  
"Do you need anything else?" Castiel asks deadpandly.  
"Yes, the absentee note..." Candy replies meekly.  
"What now?" He growls balling his fist scarily.  
"He's insisting you know..." She tries.  
"And I'm refusing! Anyway, if he's a real man, he'll come and ask me himself instead of sending a little girl like you!" He exclaims and walks off. Candy glares after him.  
"That bastard just fucking called me a 'little' girl!" She peevedly exclaims and walks back to Nathaniel.  
"So?" Nathaniel asks as soon as Candy enters the student council room.  
"'Come and me yourself if you're a man!'" She fakely imitates Castiel's voice.  
"Huh?... Ah! That's what he told you! Well, you can tell him a man accepts his responsibilities. That means sighing it." He huffs.  
"Understood, I'll try again..." She sighs and goes to find Castiel again.  
"Did you give him my message?" Castiel asks gruffly.  
"Yes and um..." She trails off.  
"What now?! Good grief , you're persistent!" He shouts angrily.  
"Eh... I know, but Nathaniel keeps pushing me too..." She whines.  
"I understand, but I'm as stubborn as he is. I'm not signing anything. And I'm sure he's just doing this so that I might get expelled from school." He states seeming to have calmed down a bit.  
"Ok listen, I'm tired of all this, sign it and if you're not happy, take it up with him." Candy sighs pissedly.  
"You're as much of a pain as he is." He growls and sighs it peevedly. "Here's your note, signed, happy? Now get out of my sigh." He walks off and Candy sighs taking the note to Nathaniel.  
"Did you get it this time?" He asks concernedly.  
"Yes, I finally got him to sign it. Here's your note." He hands it to him and he smiles in relief.  
"Really? I'm impressed! You really helped me out there. Thank you very much~"  
"No problem!~" Candy giggles a bit. She walks out of the room and runs into Eian who frowns and looks at her. She stands up straighter and steps forward. "Where the hell do you think you were?!" She shouts upsetly and Eian glares down at her.  
"I was doing things 'ON MY OWN' for once." He growls at her as he puts emphases in his wording. Candy steps back and puts a hand to her mouth.  
"You WHAT?! How stupid can you possibly be?!" She screams at him.  
"Not as fucking 'stupid' as you think I am!" He shouted back and then they glare at each other quietly for a few minutes before hearing something down the hallway.  
"Accept your responsibilities you..." Nathaniel's voice.  
"Yeah I'll accept my responsibilities and show you what you get when you piss me off, you just watch!..." Castiel's voice. Eian and Candy run towards the sound completely forgetting their own argument. Castiel has Nathaniel by the collar of his shirt and has him slammed up against some lockers. Candy freezes up sacredly as she looks at them in fear.  
"Wh-what should I-I do?" She asks shakily. Castiel raises his fist just about to punch Nathaniel and Eian pushes them apart quickly.  
"Wha...?" Castiel stumbles back a bit but catches his balance and goes to step forward again but Eian has a hand on either of their chests to keep them apart.  
"Eian?! What are you doing? Getting in between people that are both ready to punch each other is never a good idea you idiot!" She shouts and steps forward. Nathaniel looks over at her and pales a bit.  
"C-Candy? what are you doing here?" He asks as he steps towards her.  
"I was just about to go home when I heard you two fighting and came to see what was going on..." She fidgets with her hands and Nathaniel sighs combing his hair back a bit with his fingers.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that... How about I walk you home to say sorry?" She smiles a bit and nods. Castiel looks down at Eian who's retracted his hands back to his jacket pockets and is about to walk away.  
"Come with me." Castiel suddenly says and takes Eian by the arm dragging him to the school's roof pulling out there and then releasing his arm taking a few more steps and then taking a deep breath. Eian uneasily moves from one foot to the other and looks around only to pause at the sight of the view.  
"Wow..." he mumbled and steps forward to see it clearer. A slight wind picks up and his hair starts dancing lightly in it. Castiel looks over at him just in time to see some of his hair slide out of the way to reveal amazing silver looking eyes and a few piercings on his eyebrow. His breath catches in his throat as he stares even after Eian's hair settles back down so that you can't see most of his face again.  
"Why?..." Castiel asks quietly and Eian looks over at him.  
"Why what?" He asks confusedly.  
"Why do you hide like this so much?" Castiel steps closer to him and looks down at him with softened eyes.  
;3 Chapter End C:  
Haha cliff hanger to get all of u people interested in this story!~ Hope you guys liked this chapter~  
Have a nice day and please don't forget to comment and favorite this fanfiction as well as look at some of my other fanfictions~


	3. Grab The Dog

Difference Between Us  
Who Is He?  
Chapter 3: Grab The Dog  
I'm so happy to be doin' Chapter 3 of this fanfiction!~ Haha hope you guys like this chapter~  
;3 Chapter Start C:  
*"Why do you hide like this so much?"* Those words echoed in Eian's head all through the night and into the next day. Hey distractedly followed Candy to school dragging his feet as he pondered upon the words.  
"Candy! Eian! I 've been looking for youuuuu!" Ken's voice finally breaks Eian from his trance like state and he looks up at Ken.  
"What's wrong? Has Amber been bothering you again?" Eian asks worriedly as he steps forward. Ken cries harder.  
"N... No, but I wanted to say goodbye before I leave..." Eian's blood runs cold.  
"What do you mean 'before you leave?'?" His voice cracks as he asks it and he stares at Ken.  
"I told my dad what happened with Amber and her friends and he said there was no way his son would be bullied by stuck up girls of ill repute like that." Ken sniffles.  
"Ill repute?" Candy asks.  
"And he said he was taking me out of this school immediately and that he'd make me into a man so he wouldn't have to put up with this kind of shame." Ken cries more and Eian hugs him tightly.  
"Your father? What does he do for a living? He's taking you out of this school, is that true?" Candy asks and Eian glares at her a bit.  
"He's in the military, he came back from a mission just to take care of this. I have to go, he's waiting for me." Eian frowns sadly.  
"Make sure you keep in touch?" Upset. Ken smiles a bit and nods.  
"Here, this is for you, don't forget me, ok? I'll be back..." Ken hands Eian a teddy bear and smiles sadly. Eian smiles back in the same way.  
"Can't wait to see you again then~" Eian hugs Ken again before Ken walks away and Eian puts the bear in his bag. A little dog then catches their eyes as it runs past them. The principal walks up looking as though she's some kind of demon from hell.  
"Miss?!" She says to Candy.  
"Y-yes, Ma'am?" Candy gulps worriedly and Eian stands behind her listening.  
"Excuse me Miss, why didn't you try to catch that dog!" Her voice is raised and both of the siblings step back scaredly. "My poor Kiki, if he gets away, it will bo your fault, you'll pay for this!" Candy shakes and gulps.  
"What?! But I didn't do anything, I was just standing there when he ran by..." Candy is cut off by the Principal who seems to be even more pissed.  
"That's enough! Find Kiki and his things... and if you don't..." She trails off and walks away leaving malice in her words.  
"Wow... well I don't have time to toy with a pup so since you decided to do things on your own yesterday you owe it to me for you to do this so I can go talk peacefully with Nathaniel~" Candy smirks as she walks away effectively dumping the project on Eian's lap.  
"Wait, wha...? God damn it Candy!" He growls under his breath and starts his search. He walks to the student council room finding no one there but instead Kiki's pinkish purple looking collar before leaving to look elsewhere. The halls are empty as usual so he walked to the court yard and found Kiki's toy next to the farthest bench right next to the leg.  
"Eian?" Eian spun around to find Castiel standing there looking at him.  
"Oh, hey Castiel... Umm... did everything work out with your absentee note?" He asks meekly not knowing what else to say.  
"Of course, I'm not going to get expelled that easily." Castiel shrugs it off and Eian sighs in relief.  
"I was so worried that you might, 'specially cuz of the fight you and Nathaniel had last night." Eian plays with the strap of his bag nervously as he stares at his feet.  
"Eian... you never answered me last night..."Castiel's voice is quiet as he steps forward making Eian step back nervously.  
"U-umm, a-answer wh-what?" He tries to feign ignorance but Castiel roughly grabs him by the shoulders and stares down at him.  
"You're tellin' me that you really don't remember or did you run away from me just because you hate heights?" He growled making Eian flinch.  
"I-I, u-umm... W-well y-you s-see... u-uhh..." Castiel growls impationtly and shakes him a bit.  
"Stop trying to make up some god damned half assed excuse!" He shouts makeing Eian shake in fear and whimper staring up at him. Eian's bangs shifted while he was being shaken and now his eyes are visible along with the terror in their silvery depths making Castiel let go of him and stepback. " Eian... I..."  
"Eian stop slacking off and catch that damn dog already!" Candy cuts Castiel off as she stomps up to Eian. "The damn principal's been a pain in my arse, asking me if we've found her precious Kiki yet, and shouting at me to find him fast!" She huffs and Eian's head drops so that he's looking at his shoes with his bangs coving her face again. Castiel sighs softly to himself and looks to Candy.  
"Hey, wasn't that a dog that just ran behind you?" He asks in a deadpanned voice.  
"Ah! He was here?! The principal totally flipped out and is making us find him for her!" Candy looks around frantically.  
"Ah, nothing surprises me anymore between that woman and her dog. Good luck finding him, but if you don't, besides sticking you with an hour or two after school, she can't do much."  
"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal, but I'd still rather to avoid any trouble."  
"Well, do what you want. Better hurry I think I saw him running into the school again." He states and her eyes widen running off to find him completely forgetting to make Eian do her dirty work.  
"Ah, Candy..." Eian sighs seeing that she's forgotten about him again.  
"Why do people always do that to you?" Castiel asks and Eian looks up at him questioningly.  
"H-huh?"  
"They act like you don't even exist to the point that they don't see you after the slightest distraction." He looks down at Eian and steps forward.  
"O-oh well that's 'cuz I'm so insignificant in their day to day lifes that they don't have time to see me..." Eian replies meekly and looks down at his feet.  
"And you think that why?" Castiel's voice is soft again with a questioning tone as he continues looking down at Eian.  
"Th-that's what C-Candy s-said so i-it has to b-be true..." He responds with out missing a beat. Castiel is now directly in front of Eian with only a single foot step between them making Eian quite uneasy.  
"Why does everything that comes out of her mouth have to be true?"  
"B-because sh-she's my s-sister she'd n-never lie t-to me..." Eian swallows thickly as he stares at his feet and the pair of black shoes directly in front of him that belong to Castiel.  
"So what ever she says is like the word of god to you?" Eian opens his mouth to respond then closes it and repeats that action a couple of times having no words to retaliate. "Don't you see how she treats you? She shows off with you next to her in the background to make herself look that much better! I wouldn't be surprised if every word that comes out of her mouth was a lie!" Eian takes a step back.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?! You don't know anything about us, so don't even begin to try and talk badly of my sister!" he turns around and runs away managing to hide from Castiel in the garden club were he almost trips over Kiki's leash in his mad scramble. "Ah!" He stumbles a bit but catches his balance and sighs upsettly before picking up the item and putting it in his bag. Eian sighs again and looks around the small garden depressedly.  
"So do you have the dog biscuits?" Candy's voice out in the court yard. Eian slowly creeps to an area closer to them without being seen and listens catching glimpses of Castiel.  
"What are they doing?" He mumbles to himself and listens harder.  
"Here, I'll give them to you. I hope you catch him with them." Castiel says tiredly.  
"Thank you very much!" Candy squeals happily. "I hope so too. You know this is really nice of you Castiel~" She laughs making something deep in Eian's chest burn for some reason.  
"Oh! There he is! I have to go, I'm goin' to catch him!" She runs off after the dog Leaving Castiel standing there with a tired face and crossed arms.  
"He horrible... maybe what I said was to harsh?" Eian sits down and starts thinking about it only for his thoughts to get tangled to badly for him to figure out what he wanted to in the beginning. He sighs in defeat and hears a light chuckle above him. Eian looks up quickly making his bangs slide out of his face. Castiel is standing so that he is leaned over the small wall and and the pots of plants.  
"You looked so deep in thought that I was worried if I'd seen smoke coming out of your ears~" Castiel's voice is laughing and more happy then usual making Eian blush embarassedly.  
"W-well u-um.. I-I was j-just thinkin' about a-a lot o-of things..." His statement make Castiel laugh more.  
"Okay, then what were you thinking so much about?" Eian drops his gaze and lets his bangs cover  
"I-I was thinkin' about wh-what I s-said to you e-earlier a-and..." The principal walks up cutting him off.  
"Candy told me that you have all of my poor Kiki's things, may I have them back now?" She asks to Eian expectantly.  
"O-oh, yes ma'am." Eian digs through his bag and pulls out all of Kiki's things handing them to her.  
"Thank you~" She walks away and Eian sighs. Castiel sits next to him with a laughing expression.  
"Tell me that wasn't a teddy bear I saw in there?" He says trying not to laugh. Eian blushes embarrassedly and sits up straighter.  
"I-it was a g-gift f-from K-Ken before h-he left!" He says defensively making Castiel laugh more.  
"Dude really? Ken gave you a teddy bear before leaving? Haha!" Eian blushes more and pouts before he starts to relax to the sound of Castiel's laughter and starts laughing as well. Castiel starts laughing more and holding his sides. "Dude, you totally have the laugh of a hyena!" Eian blushes and covers his mouth a smile still playing at his lips.  
"Oh shut up you!~ Haha~" Eian fakely glares at Castiel who smirks back.  
"Well you've got to admit that sounding like a hyena is much better than a donkey!~" Castiel jokes and Eian breaks down into laughter again and holds his stomach.  
"Eh hem. When you two are done fooling around like idiots I have an errand for Eian." Candy is acting so high and mighty as she stands in front of them making Eian lower his gaze and Castiel glare.  
"We're sooo sorry your 'highness' for having something as quaint as fun in your very presence." Castiel says rudely making Candy stand up taller and gasps horrifiedly before crossing her arms and strutting away.  
"Eian you are to stop fooling around with this disease and go fetch a water bottle from the dollar store for Dajan." She growls and goes back into the school leaving Eian to look at Castiel in surprise.  
"What?" Castiel asks defensively.  
"Were the hell did that kinda vocabulary come from man?!" Eian bursts out suddenly making Castiel jump then rub the back of his neck as they both start to stand up.  
"Well I looked into a theater a couple of times, that all... do me a favor and don't tell anyone? I'd have more people like Amber all over me even more than usual and it would be a major pain..." Castiel looks at Eian with a 'Please?' kinda look and Eian smiles lightly.  
"Alright it's a deal~" He says lightly. "Now I gotta go get that water." Eian sticks out his tongue childishly while tilting his head so his bangs are out of his face before smirking. "Wanna come with? You're only gonna skip class anyway~" He jokes and Castiel chuckles rolling his eyes.  
"I guess you're right so sure, I'll go with ya~" Castiel smiles and they start walking. They get to dollar store somewhat quickly and head back making the same timing. Candy is impatiently waiting at the gate for them and snatches the bottle quickly.  
"How fucking long does it take to get one bottle of water you retard?!" She struts away after insulting Eian and walks back into the Gymnasium.  
"Daaaaamn, who pissed in her cornflakes?" Castiel jokes and looks to Eian who barely cracks a smile and shrugs his shoulders. "Oh come on man! Don't listen to her, remember that she's just being a selfish bi..." He's cut off as Candy walks up and slaps him.  
"How dare you try to brain wash my brother into hating me you uneducated bastard!" Candy shouts at him as he keeps his head turned in the direction she slapped it and rubs his sore cheek.  
"Candy!" Eian barks angrily. "I can only put up with so much of your bullshit! Slapping Castiel for no reason is the last fucking straw! Go find yourself someone else to follow you around and do your dirty work 'cuz I quit." He steps between Castiel and Candy defensively in protection of Castiel.  
"E-Eian... Wh-what are you saying? Y-you're taking that jerk's side over your own sisters?" Candy whines pitifully and Eian laughs.  
"What do you care? We aren't even related by blood." Eian's words are cruel sounding to the ear and Castiel looks at him in surprise as Eian combs his hair back with his fingers showing off his face clearly. Candy backs up tears in her eyes.  
"E-Eian... What do you think you're doing? D-dad will be angry if he hears of this..." Eian smirks at her whimpered words and steps forward.  
"To damn bad~ I'm not part of your family anymore as of yesterday morning~ Or did you not get told about our parent's 'divorce'." Eian laughs more darkly now. "You know it was only a matter of time before he'd go to far with all those strict rules of his~" Candy shakes in fear as she stares at him.  
"Wh-what do you mean? Eian what happened to my dad?!" Candy steps forward and clutches the front of his jacket.  
"Well as of this morning he's being taken away to a nice and comfy prison for murder of the third degree~" He smirks and Candy steps away from him with wide eyes.  
"N-no... Y-you're lying! M-my father w-would never do such a-a thing!" She screamed at Eian and then dashed away. Eian sighs lightly and lets his hair fall back into place and his face go blank.  
"Eian... What's goin' on?" Castiel lightly sets his hand onto Eian's shoulder and turns him around. Eian is now fakely smiling for him.  
"It's nothin' to worry about~ Just some small stuff that needed to be resolved~" Castiel frowns at Eian's response and grips his shoulder harder.  
"Why are you runnin' away from me again?" His voice is soft and Eian's muscles tense up as he stares up at Castiel with wide eyes.  
"I-I..." Eian is cut off when they hear Amber's loud and obnoxious voice near by.  
"I can't believe that bitch would dare to steal my souvenir, I snagged from that cutie in the gym, right out of my locker!" She bitches angrily. Castiel sighs annoyedly.  
"Can't we have a few minutes of interrupted talking?" Castiel growls under his breath before sighing.  
"Castiel...?" Eian tries softly and Castiel looks down at him.  
"Hmn?" He asks.  
"Y-your g-grip is h-hurting m-me..." He says meekly and Castiel instantly releases his grip on Eian's shoulder.  
"Sorry..." He grow sighs agitatedly. Eian bites his lip and tries to think up something to say.  
"U-um... L-let's go do somethin' to get your mind o-off of things?" Eian tries meekly and Castiel looks down at him again with a raised brow before putting his hand to his chin, slightly covering his mouth, in thought.  
"I was gonna go walk my dog as soon as I got home... Wanna come with me?" Eian smiles and nods.  
"That sounds really nice~" Castiel chuckles.  
"Alright then follow me." Castiel takes Eian by the hand lightly and drags him off. As soon as Eian sees Castiel's dog he gulps. Castiel owns a huge Belgian Shepard.  
"W-wow... n-nice dog..." Eian gulps and Castiel chuckles.  
"Yah, I like him~" Castiel looks happy. "Wanna try your hand at walkin' him on your own?"  
"U-umm... sure?" He says meekly and Castiel chuckles and takes Eian's hand rapping the leash around it securely so that it won't go sliding away. Eian blushes a bit at how close Castiel has gotten to him. Castiel in his concentration is now standing with his chest against Eian's back and his arms technically wrapped around either of the smaller boy's sides.  
"There." He smiles and Eian gulps. As soon as Castiel lets go of the strap Demon, Castiel's dog, darts forward tugging Eian quickly with him. Eian manages to stumble after the dog for a few minutes before he trips over a bit of trash on the ground and then being dragged for a bit before Castiel manages to stop the dog and look at Eian worriedly. "Eian, are you alright?" Eian breathily pants for a minute before catching his breath.  
"I'm... I'm alright... J-just winded mostly, with a few scrapes..." Eian meekly smiles at Castiel. "What a rush... huh?~" He chuckles. Castiel sits back with a hand on his face as he laughs.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right~" He laughs a bit before calming down and helping Eian up taking him back to his house. "Sit there and I'll be right back with the first aid." Castiel gestures to his bed as he goes to his bathroom to grab the first aid he has in there. Eian meekly sits down and looks down at the torn up tatters of his Pant's jeans and the cuts all over his knees and hands. "Okay, let me see were you're hurt." He kneels down in front of Eian and looks at Eian's outstretched legs wincing a bit. "Man, Demon did a real number on, huh?"  
"Uhuh... But I'm fine~ Really~" Eian smiles at Castiel who chuckles.  
"You know, you don't look half as durable as you lead me to believe~" Castiel jokes as he applies some peroxide to the scrapes on one of Eian's knees making him wince lightly.  
"W-well y-you know th-the old s-saying, 'D-don't judge a b-book by its c-cover'." He says meekly making Castiel laugh.  
"Yeah, well, this cover looks like it's in tatters~" Castiel teases making Eian laugh as well.  
"I-I get what you m-mean there~"  
"There. Done patchin' you up." Castiel puts a bandage over the last of Eian's scrapes and puts away the rest of his first aid kit. Eian looks around the room meekly.  
"Nice place you've got here." He says and Castiel shrugs.  
"Yah thanks... Were are you gonna stay tonight after that fight you had with Candy?" Castiel looks at him in a waiting almost patient manner.  
"U-uhh... Well... To be honest..." He sighs. "I didn't even think about that when I said that stuff to her! I was in the heat of the moment and I was angry and so I just sort... said it..." Eian slides a hand over his face and hunches over a bit. "I'm sooooo screwed..." He mumbles and Castiel chuckles.  
"I figured as much so you can stay here at my house for now." He puts the first aid kit back in the bathroom and Eian stares at him.  
"You mean it?!" He asks hopefully and Castiel nods.  
"Yeah, I mean it~" Castiel smirks at Eian and Eian smiles back greatfuly.  
"Thanks so much man!~ You're a total life saver!~" They both burst into laughter and Castiel ends up talking him into playing video games with him into the early hours of the morning were Eian falls asleep, his head lightly laying on Castiel's leg. Castiel smirks down at him before leaning his head back and falling asleep as well.  
;3 Chapter End C:  
I feel like my narration of what ever was horrible for this chapter, I mean like it was blockie. Message me to tell me what u thought about the chapter and to tell me if I'm completely off base with my assumed error. Thxs and have a great night/ day pendin were u r and what ur doin~


	4. Candy's Revenge

Difference Between Us  
Who Is He?  
Chapter 4: Candy's Revenge  
Time for chapter 4!~~ I'm so happy to have so many readers at least glancing at this fanfiction and I hope that some of u guys decide to check out some of my other fanfictions but if you don't then it's fine~ Hope this next chapter pleases u guys!~  
;3 Chapter Start C:  
"Hey Eian?... Eian?" Castiel sighs and shakes the boy's thin shoulder. Some how in the night they'd rolled or something and now Eian's head is resting on Castiel's chest. Castiel chuckles a bit. "Hey Eian if you don't get up I'll let Demon slobber all over your face." Eian's head shoots up and he looks around with wide half asleep eyes. "Thought that would wake you up~" Castiel laughs lightly and pats Eian's sleep tussled hair.  
"What..." Eian yawns loudly. "What time is it?" He sits up and rubs his eyes to get the sleep out of them.  
"We've got time to hop into a shower and run to school just in time for the bell I think." Castiel stands up and stretches his tense muscles. "I'll let you get first shower since I have to feed demon." Eian nods and picks up his bag rumaging through it before pulling out an extra set of cloths.  
"ok, I'll get to it then." He stands up and walks into the bathroom and Castiel walks away to take care of his dog. Eian walks up to him with wet hair and his other cloths on ten minutes later. "It's all yours now." Castiel smiles and nods walking into the bathroom. He comes out about fifteen minutes later in nothing but a towel and blinks staring at Eian. Eian is combing through his now trimmed up hair that lets him seee Eian's silvery eyes.  
"Wow... You look like some kind of movie star now!" Castiel walks up to him and looks over the slightly choppily cut hair that spikes out in just the right places. Eian looks up and smiles brightly.  
"You think so? I though it would be good for me to get a trim up for my hair right now~" Eian looks Castiel up and down with wide eyes and blushes. "U-umm... Y-you should g-get dressed i-if you're g-going t-to school today..." He swallows and averts his eyes.  
"Ok, I'll pull on somethin' and then we'll go." Castiel shrugs and walks to his closet walking into it and them coming out a few minutes later in his usual attire. "Let's go~" Eian nods and they walk outside and to the school. Once there Eian falls into step behind Castiel and Candy walks up with a tall man wearing a blue sweater. "Hey who's that?"  
"That's Mr. Faraize, the new history teacher, I'm showing him around a bit." Candy says boredly and turns around to face the teacher. "So this is the schoolyard, I'd be careful coming here, not everyone is that nice." She states smirking a bit to herself.  
"Ah, what are you talking about, huh?" Castiel smirks. and Candy leaves with the teacher. Castiel and Eian joke and smile for a it before Candy comes back into the court yard and runs straight into a girl with white hair.  
"Hey, be careful were you walk!" The girl says offendedly to Candy and candy frowns.  
"Sorry, I didn't see you." She says lightly.  
"That's ok, I'm on my way to see my boyfriend, I'm in a bit of a hurry, I wasn't paying attention either." The girl says and Candy blinks.  
"Your boyfriend? Does he go to school here?" Candy asks nosily.  
"No, he'd not in high school you probably don't know him. By the way, I'm Rosalya, again, sorry for the collision, see you later!  
"See you later." Candy walks back into the school and walks out rubbing her shoulder. She comes up to Castiel. "Phew, finally done showing the teacher around the school."  
"Why were you doing that?" Castiel asks.  
"I don't know, It's always me they ask for some kind of favor from." Candy shrugs nonchalantly.  
"It's probably 'cuz you look like the goody two shoes girl of the school." Eian says as he plops his arm over Castiel's shoulder and leans on the same shoulder. Candy growls deep in her throat and steps forward.  
"You fucking bastard where were you last night?! I tried calling your cell but got no answer other then that your phone was unreachable!" She screeches in Eian's face and he smirks.  
"I was sleeping with Castiel at his house after playin' some video games~" He chuckles lightly and Candy blinks.  
"What has that bastard down to you... Why are you doing all of this? Is it because your mom's dead too now... Or have you really just let that red headed bitch motivate your actions this much..." Candy's eyes tear up and Eian rolls his eyes.  
"Oh stop the water works. We all know you're just fakin' it to get your way." Eian's voice is slightly chilling and Candy sniffles.  
"B-but... I want my b-brother back..." She whimpers and Eian frowns.  
"Well to bad because i'm not gonna be that kind of person again." Candy backs away before running into the school tears dripping down her checks. Eian sighs and rubs his free hand over his face.  
"Wow, goin' all macho man on us now, huh?~" Castiel jokes and Eian chuckles.  
"Nah, I don't have the figure to pull that off even somewhat decently~" They both burst into laughter and continue joking until Candy walks up to them again but now she's wearing cloth's like Amber and Castiel smirks.  
"So young lady, do you have some pocket money for me too?~" Castiel teases and Candy frowns not responding to him at all. "Oh come on, I was joking."  
"I don't find that very funny..."  
"What are you goin' to do now?"  
"I'm gonna find a way to get revenge!" Candy states boastfully.  
"Ah, any ideas?" Castiel chuckles.  
"Not really..." Her shoulders slump and she walks away. Castiel and Eian laugh some more and Eian walks off to go do some curricular things. Candy comes back again while still pouting.  
"So, did you get revenge on those snobs?" Castiel asks with a slight smirk.  
"No, I don't have a good idea yet..."  
"But it's not that hard to figure out..."  
"If you have a good idea, I'm all ears!" Candy snaps.  
"I don't know, I haven't given it any thought..."  
"Not even a little idea?" She pleads.  
"You should graffiti her locker and put somethin' she hates in it, that's all!" He growls.  
"Ok, graffiti her locker! And for somethin' she hates?"  
"I don't know Amber, and I don't really care so figure somthin' out yourself."  
"Oh ok, thanks." She walks away and Eian comes back up with a smirk.  
"So I listened in on some student gossip about Nathaniel finally seeing how much of a bitch his sister is and talkin' to her bout it~ Turns out little miss pain in our arses only gets worse when confronted~" He laughs and Castiel joins in.  
"Well it's about time he figured it out on his own!~"  
"Yeah, well I've got to run to that new history teacher for some stuff he needs help with." Eian sticks his tongue out in distaste. "Playin' teacher's pet sucks but has it's benefits~" He runs off back into the school leaving Castiel to walk around boredly. Eventually Eian comes back and slumps over Castiel's shoulder tiredly but smiling.  
"How'd it go?" Eian huffs tiredly.  
"Borin' and long but now we both have a teacher on our side~" Smirks and bumps fists with Castiel.  
"And how'd you manage that?" Castiel chuckles.  
"I told him I had a friend that was helpin' me out recently and he said that any friend of mine must be a good guy and then said when I was leavin' to thank you for helpin' me get out more and said that he owed me ,and technically you, one for helpin' him out~" Eian looks ike he just deflated from saying all of that in one breath. Castiel laughs and holds his sides a bit.  
"Well, I've got news about your sister and her revenge plan~"  
"Really? What happened?" Eian perks up a bit.  
"She asked me for ideas so I told her to graffiti and scare Amber with her own locker~ 'parently she went through with it but was caught up by Li, Amber's asian lookin' friend, and they were both caught by the principal~ They're stayin' after school now and cleanin' up the mess Candy made~" They both laugh and bump fists again.  
"Nice~"  
"Yeah~ Oh hey, I have somewhere I want to show you today~" He lightly takes Eian by his wrist and runs into the school passing Candy and Li on the way and goes all the way back in the hallway and up to the stairs. Eian looks around with big eyes.  
"I haven't been in this part of the school yet... wow~" Castiel smirks.  
"Well then you definatly haven't been to the place i'm gonna show you~ But you can't tell anyone~" Castiel has a devilish look on his face and Eian smiles.  
"Then it's a deal so I can't wait~"

"What have you been doing? I left for 5 minutes and you dissapeared." Li complains in the dark hallway.  
"What? You could have at least stayed around while I scrubbed!" Candy growls at her.  
"So you're finished, we're done? We can FINALLY go home now?"  
"We would have been done sooner if you'd helped, don't you think?" There's a strange noise and a kind of echo-y laughing. "What's that noise?!"  
"I... I don't know... It's scary!" Li wines.  
"Yeah... a... little bit, but there must be an explanation..." Candy tries to reason.  
"Are you trying to play a joke on me?! Do you really think that... " A shadowy figure appears near to them. "AHH A GHOST!" Li screams.  
"AAHH!" Candy screams as well and they both run out of the school as quickly as possible.

"Hey Eian, I heard that your sister and Li were scared out of the school by a ghost next to the stairs~" Castiel jokes and Eian starts laughing his arse off.  
"Oh, that's just wonderful~" Eian continues laughing. "I'll make sure to add that to my list of things to never let her live down~" Castiel laughs hard now and they both hold their sides before Candy walks past them. They both try hard to hold themselves together when she does but go on laughing the second she's out of sight. After a bit Candy walks up to them.  
"You won't believe what happened to me!" She exclaims to Castiel who has finally calmed down and he cracks a smile at her.  
"You finally found Kiki?" He jokes and she pouts.  
"You're so funny~ You're an episode behind though!"  
"Are you going to tell me the big news or what?" He replies snappily.  
"I was in the staircase with Li when I saw a ghost!" Candy says excitedly.  
"Haha, tell me another one." Castiel starts to break down into laughter again.  
"I'm telling you, we had just finished cleaning the graffiti when it appeared! We ran away." Castiel and Eian both are laughing their arses off all over again. They eventually calm down and Castiel responds to her.  
"Ah.. That's right, you were in the staircase after school, I forgot..."  
"Oh yeah? Have you seen somethin' strange there before?"  
"Now that you mention it..." He trails off with the hints of a smirk on his face that Candy doesn't notice.  
"Yes?"  
"I remember a rumor. A couple of years ago a teach fell down those stairs and died, and his ghost haunts the place ever since..."  
"Are you serious?!" Candy squeaks.  
"You are so gullible sometimes! Of course not, ghosts don't exist little girl." He laughs and Eian laughs with him.  
"I don't know, but somethin' was there in that staircase."  
"It was your imagination, just forget about it."  
"I'm gonna find some proof! If it wasn't a ghost, then someone was there, you'll see!" She runs off to find her proof and Castiel rolls his eyes.  
"She's so stubborn at times." They both laugh a bit then Eian pulls out some food from his bag and they start chowing down. "You have like everythin' in that bag of yours man!~"  
"Haha, yeah I guess you're right~" Candy runs up to them.  
"So did you ever find Casper?"  
"Not exactly, but look at what I did find!" She shows them the plastic she found in front of the doors next to the stairs and the cigarette butts she found on the stairs.  
"Woah! Some plastic and some cigarette butts! You're right, everythin' is clear now!" He jokes.  
"Uh... Well it wasn't yesterday."  
"And so? Ghosts eat plastic and smoke now, is that it?"  
"Someone was smoking there."  
"Ok, so someone was smoking, so what? Besides tellin' your dear student body president, what else can you do? You realize you don't have any real proof don't you?"  
"I'm gonna wait after school, I'll see if somethin' happens."  
"Just forget about it, or don't come cryin' to me if you get attacked by a ghost." Candy walks off and they day goes on as usual.

The next day Candy runs up to Castiel and Eian again.  
"He appeared again!"  
"I can't believe it, you're hangin' around after school again?"  
"Yes, and I saw it again!"  
"Hmmm... I'd be surprise if you'd seen anythin' at all."  
"Actually I ran away before I could see what it was, but I heard it!"  
"You didn't see anythin', you got freaked out all on your own again."  
"No, I'm tellin' you!" She huffs and storms off angrily.  
"Now she's just bein' annoyin'." Castiel growls and Eian slumps on his shoulder making him calm down a bit.  
"Yeah well, we just have to make sure she doesn't find anythin' out."Eian says softly.  
"Guess you're right..." Castiel sighs and they walk out into the court yard from the gym. Candy comes running at them with a wide smile holding up a guitar pick and a note book that she found right next to the stairs.  
"Look what I found!"  
"Hey that's my pick!" Castiel frowns.  
"Your what?"  
"You don't know what this is?" He asks baffledly.  
"Somethin' for the guitar?" She says questioningly.  
"Yep, come on, give it to me."  
"Wait a second!" It was in the staircase! With a new notepad too. Are you the one who's been hangin' out in the staircase?" She accuses Castiel.  
"Of course not, I have no idea what you're talkin' about. I must have lost in in the beginnin' of the day."  
"Hmm... Yeah, I'll keep it for now, just to see what turns up..."  
"Isn't that called theft?" Eian pipes up and Candy glares before turning around and walking off briskly.  
"It is... I have to go talk to Nathaniel so I'll be right back..."  
"Ok."

A sudden flash of a camera goes off in the pitch black after school halls.  
"What do you think you're doin'?!" Castiel shouts. "Are you tryin' to blind me or what?"  
"Castiel?! What are you doin' here?Are you the ghost?" Candy asks shakily.  
"Not really no, but since your curiosity knows no bounds I'm gonna explain it all to you..."  
"Really?!"  
"But afterwards, I'll have to kill you, do you realize?" Castiel jokes.  
"Ha ha! Come on, tell me!" Candy is bouncing in her shoes to know.  
"Well, I come here with my friend to practice our music. There's a room behind the stairs, it's like a basement and an acoustics are great! That's what you heard."  
"Oh, i understand... But isn't there a music club in the high school?"  
"Of course, but we can't play what we want."  
"And is Nathaniel with you? Because he was bein' weird too."  
"Nathaniel's known since he found out that I stole the keys. He's keepin' it a secret too because if it gets out, we'll both be in serious trouble. That's what we were talkin' about in the hall. Since you wouldn't leave us alone, we had to decide if it would be better to let you in on it. Anyway, you won't say anythin' right?"  
"No, of course not!"  
"Cool, come on, I'll introduce you to Lysander." Castiel leads Candy to the door that leads under the stairs and introduces her to Lysander.  
"Hello, pleased to make your acquaintance." He's sorta strange with his whitish grey hair and miss matched eyes.  
"Uh... Hi, nice to meet you too, my name is Candy."  
"And my apologies, I'm afraid it was me who frightened you and your friend the other evening."  
"Oh, no problem, and she's not my friend. And I think she was more frightened than me, haha." Candy smiles at him before turning back to Castiel.  
"So what was with all of that stuff I found?"  
"Well the pick was mine, and I'd like to have it back notebook is Lysander's, he likes to write his ideas for songs in it, and the plastic was a broken CD case that Lysander accidentally dropped." Candy quickly hands Castiel his Guitar pick and Lysander his notebook before pausing.  
"But wait, what about the cigarette butts?" Castiel scratches the back of his neck.  
"I smoke from time to time..."  
"Hey, half of those were mine you know." Eian walks up with a couple drinks in his arms and Castiel chuckles.  
"Yeah, I remember~"  
"Wait, Eian was in on this already?! Why didn't you tell me?" Eian rolls his eyes.  
"Because, it's a need to know thing for us only, so you didn't need to know." Candy growls at him and he glares at her.  
"What ever." Candy snaps and walks off angrily. Eian smirks and hands the drinks off to Castiel ans Lysander.  
"So I'll be keepin' an eye on her for you guys to make sure she doesn't become a tattle tale~" Castiel laughs.  
"Who better to do the job than the one that pisses her off the most?~" They do a mock cheers with their drinks and laugh.  
;3 Chapter End C:  
Hey guys~ I finally got the fourth chapter out!~ I feel so freakin proud but my typin might be lax for the next couple of months cuz I'm manditorially stayin at my Father's house. Meanin, Little to no internet, no cell signal, no one to socialize with, Oh yeah and NO TV.


End file.
